A number of different types of hydrophilic anti-fog coatings are known. However, these coatings have issues with effectiveness, durability to solvents and resistance to chemical contaminant exposure. An improved anti-fog coating is needed that has sustained super-hydrophilic properties, is more durable to solvents and has improved resistance to chemical contaminant exposure.